


Against The Lockers

by flickawhip



Category: Sabrina the Teenage Witch (TV)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-05
Updated: 2014-10-05
Packaged: 2018-02-20 01:30:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 125
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2410061
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flickawhip/pseuds/flickawhip
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sabrina finally fights back.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Against The Lockers

Sabrina had never really understood why Libby insisted on shoving her against the lockers. Eventually she had grown frustrated enough to flip things, pushing Libby back firmly against the lockers. Libby had let out a mild yelp of surprise and tried to struggle away, surprised when Sabrina pushed her back again, her eyes alight with anger. Libby had attempted to fight her way loose again, letting out a tiny yip of shock when once again she was pushed back. Sabrina had surprised her further with what happened next, she had pushed further into her space, her hands rough against Libby's wrists, keeping her tightly pinned even as her knee shoved between Libby's own. Libby had been unable to stop herself grinding down on Sabrina's knee.


End file.
